Heretofore, such as illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,838 dated Nov. 20, 1990 and 5,033,248 dated Jul. 23, 1991, prefabricated modules constructed offsite have been utilized for the construction of reinforced concrete walls and buildings. The prefabricated modules included an outer rectangular frame having a layer of insulating material therein, wire mesh material secured to the frame, and an open area for a concrete column to be formed at the construction site upon the pneumatic application of concrete against the modules. Openings are provided in the upper and lower frame members to receive reinforcing bars for the concrete column. The modules are positioned in side-by-side relation at the construction site and secured to a concrete slab or foundation. Thus, the prefabricated modules are formed particularly for securing the concrete column within the module frame with an open space adjacent the insulation panel for the concrete column formed at the construction site.
Additionally, the prefabricated modules shown in the aforementioned patents require the fastening of four longitudinal members at their ends to form a rectangular frame. With one side of the rectangular frame open, the insulating layer is inserted and then the fourth frame member is installed to close the rectangular frame. The wire mesh material is then installed over the frame and fastened to the frame by separate fasteners. It is time consuming to first connect three frame members together at two corners of the frame, and then connect the fourth frame member at the remaining two corners after insertion of the insulation layer.